La dernière fois
by Tohru-sama
Summary: Yaoi KandaxAllen lemon Death Fic C'est pas vraiment joyeux! Allen se retrouve seul à la congrégation de l'ombre, la guerre est perdue...Pourquoi il ne peut penser qu'à Kanda ? pas de spoil vous pouvez y allez !


Yatta ! Ma première fic de D.Gray man (KandaxAllen)! À venir aussi un CrossxKanda commandé par ma machine à Yaoi et un TikyxAllen pour allez avec un de mes fanarts !

(!) Yaoi Lemon à la 3ème partie, rating M, Nc-17 ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça peuvent sauter cette partie, cela ne gène pas pour la compréhension de l'histoire.

C'est un peu tristounet, Death Fic…A la base ça ne devait pas être si triste et ça devait juste être un lemon PWP, mais finalement c'est ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de D.Gray Man, nan je ne suis pas défaitiste ! " C'est juste que je me défoule sur les fic mdr! Faux spoils, j'ai lu tout les tomes mais ça ne suit pas du tout donc vous pouvez y allez !

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas…si quelqu'un veut me les offrir pour noël je ne dis pas non o

Playlist : Lala's song de D.Gray Man OST ou Carnival of rust de Poets of fall et pour le lemon : Butterfly de Ayumi Hamasaki (vous trouvez pas qu'elle est très AllenxKanda cette song ?).

**La dernière fois **

**Première Partie : **

A la congrégation de l'ombre ce soir là, il n'y avait personne, et ce qui faisait le plus bizarre à Allen, c'était le calme qui régnait. Le lieu n'avait plus de la toute la même ambiance joviale. Entièrement plongé dans les ténèbres, le couloir circulaire qui menait aux chambres ne semblait plus du tout accueillant. Mais qu'avait il bien pu se passer à la congrégation pour que les autres la déserte ? Même la lueur étrangement flipante d'Hevlaska n'illuminait plus le centre de la grande tour noire. Allen sentit son cœur se serrer…Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de vide, c'était vraiment affreux…Mais où étaient les autres exorcistes, les trouveurs, les scientifiques ? Où était _sa famille_ ?

Il se mit à courir, toujours plus vite dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose qui aurait pu le laisser croire que le libérer n'était pas vraiment à l'abandon, mais il avait beau chercher…il ne trouvait pas…Il s'effondra contre une porte, essoufflé, et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Jusque là il avait refusé de penser au pire, mais là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'un drame avaient forcé ses coéquipiers à évacuer les lieux…Comment faire pour les retrouver ? Et si…ils n'étaient plus…vivants…? Cette pensée l'emplit d'une profonde tristesse, il ne reverrait peut être jamais plus le visage souriant de Lenalee, le regard démoniaque de Komui, il ne recevrait plus l'aide de Bookman ou de Lavi…Et…il n'aurait plus à supporter les sarcasmes de Kanda…Kanda…Kanda…Pourquoi était-ce celui qu'il regrettait le plus !? Il avait été vraiment insupportable avec lui…pourquoi il sentait les larmes lui venir à son souvenir !? Larmes qui se mirent à couler toutes seules, mouillant son visage…Il resta ainsi un moment, son esprit ne pouvant plus se libérer du visage froid de Kanda.

Il passa la main sur son visage et essuya son visage doucement. Pleurer ne servait à rien, il devait aller de l'avant, le chercher, il le sentait, il était vivant…Pourquoi c'était pour lui qu'il était inquiet ? Pourquoi pas pour Lenalee ? Timcampy se posta sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux de ses ailes, comme pour chercher à le rassurer. Allen eut un rire nerveux et sourit.

**"Merci…Tim…"**

Il se remit en marche et descendit les escaliers, chantonnant doucement une berceuse japonaise, sans qu'il sache pourquoi cela lui donnait du courage de chanter dans la langue maternelle de Kanda…C'est quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rends compte qu'on l'aime vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Une autre larme perla et courut le long de sa bouche pour rejoindre ses lèvres et mourir au coin de sa bouche. De nouveau à l'air libre il regarda le vide juste devant ses pieds. S'il tombait de cette hauteur, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mourrait…Et à cet instant il avait vraiment envie de mourir…Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il avait promis à Mana de toujours avancer, d'aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. Le vent glacé de décembre dispersait ses mèches blanches qui fouettaient ses joues doucement. Il avait froid, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

**"…Ne gaspille pas ta vie inutilement…Moyashi…"**

Il sursauta en se retournant et glissa sur l'herbe humide. Il poussa un cri. Kanda, c'était Kanda qui l'avait sauvé en le retenant par la taille avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement de la falaise. Le brun l'entraîna à l'écart du précipice et le sera contre son cœur. Allen était bien, il avait chaud dans ses bras, il entendait son cœur battre, Kanda était vivant et lui aussi. Des larmes s'échappèrent encore de ses yeux à demi clos et Kanda le serra plus fort avant de le lâcher et de lui mettre une gifle.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés, c'était si soudain, mais c'était Kanda. Il se massa la joue.

**"…Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais au bord de cette falaise ?! T'es con ou quoi ! Tu veux vraiment mourir ?! Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de morts comme ça ?!...Tu veux m'abandonner ?**

**...Kanda…j'ai…je…nan…j'ai…je croyais…que vous…il n'y a personne à la congrégation…que…qu'est il arrivé…?**

**...C'est fini…on a perdu la bataille…ils sont morts…il ne reste que nous…"**

Kanda se retourna et commença à avancer vers la porte du bâtiment, c'est alors qu'Allen s'aperçu de son état, qui était vraiment critique, il avait besoin de soins urgents…

**"Kanda ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital…tu…vas mourir…**

**Non, ne t'inquiète pas…je ne peux pas mourir…tant que j'ai une raison pour vivre…mon corps est fait comme ça, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit…**

**Ils…sont vraiment…**

**Oui…je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal exprès…je ne suis pas gentil mais quand même…rentrons, Allen…"**

Celui-ci suivit le japonais à l'intérieur, même s'il s'y était préparé psychologiquement, la perte de _sa famille _une nouvelle fois était insoutenable, il s'écroula au sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait à peine noté le fait que l'exorciste l'aie appelé par son prénom. C'était important pour lui, mais il fallait qu'il pleure, il aurait le temps pour Kanda après, eux étaient _morts _il ne les reverrait plus jamais…comme Mana…_jamais_…

Le brun s'arrêta et revint vers Allen avant de le soulever par-dessous les bras et de l'entraîner de force vers l'escalier, sourd aux protestations de douleurs et aux cris de chagrin du plus jeune.

**"…ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, Moyashi…tu te fatigues…**

**Tu me fais mal, Kanda…! Lâche moi…LACHE MOI!"**

Mais le japonais ouvrit une porte et poussa Allen à l'intérieur. Celui-ci n'était jamais rentré dans la pièce et comprit qu'elle était la chambre de Kanda. Il cessa de se débattre et le brun consentit enfin à le libérer, puis il s'installa sur son lit, retirant sa veste d'exorciste, dévoilant sa chemise tâchée de sang. Allen le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Kanda avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'à la tour avec une blessure si béante, il en oublia même de pleurer et vint aider le blessé à retirer sa chemise.

**"…Il y a de quoi désinfecter dans le tiroir…"**

Allen approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna. La pièce était très sobre, seulement un lit, une commode, un bureau, une table de nuit avec un sablier vide et une chaise. Les meubles avaient une couleur de bois sombre et les murs étaient blanc éclatant. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et prit tout ce qui aurait pu être utile à l'exorciste. Un flacon avec un liquide transparent portait une étiquette "Alcool", Allen regarda son reflet sur la surface lisse du verre, il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable, Kanda avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, et lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme un gamin capricieux. Il revint vers Kanda, et croisa son regard une brève seconde, il détourna les yeux et posa les objets sur le lit près du brun. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Kanda torse nu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier son corps si magnifique.

**"Tu veux…que je…te mette du désinfectant…?**

**Nan…je vais le faire seul…couche toi dans le lit…t'as l'air crevé…**

**Hé ! Non ! C'est ton lit, tu es blessé Kanda !**

**Si tu préfères allez dormir dans ta chambre, je ne te retiens pas…Je disais ça seulement parce que tu avais l'air trop bouleversé pour rester seul…mais visiblement ça va mieux…"**

Sur ce, Yû pris le flacon et mit du liquide transparent sur un morceau de sa chemise délabrée et l'appliqua sur ses plaies, grimaçant de douleur.

**"Nan…Kanda…je…je vais mieux…mais je veux rester pour te…**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Moyashi ! Je me suis toujours soigné tout seul, ce n'est pas près de changer…**

**...D'accord…"**

Craignant d'avoir heurté la fierté du brun, Allen sortit de la pièce en silence, légèrement blessé. Kanda, même après un tel drame restait toujours Kanda ! Il allait repartir pour sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il rouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur un Kanda en pleurs, un poing sanglant contre le mur.

**"Ka…Kanda...**

**Dégage…DEGAGE !"**

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur de la douleur du brun. Il ressortit et referma la porte, comprenant son besoin d'être seul pour pleurer. Kanda Yû était un être humain, doué de sentiments et qui pouvait pleurer. Pourquoi cela semblait il si bizarre à Allen ?

**"Je suis un idiot…il me déteste…"**

Il sortit du bâtiment, sans se couvrir davantage et s'assit dans le froid, à regarder la lune.

**"Il va falloir que je prenne soin de lui…mais, je suis vraiment trop nul…il va mal et je ne peux pas l'aider…qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il me déteste autant ..!?"**

Les larmes ruisselèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, le froid lui pénétrait les entrailles, il allait finir congelé, en chemise, dehors, en plein hiver. La fatigue arrivait, de surcroît, il allait s'endormir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme…Il allait vraiment geler sinon…Ses paupières étaient si lourde…Il ne pouvait pas les retenir de se fermer…Le seul son qui parvenait encore à ses oreilles était son propre claquement de dents…Il devait se relever et rentrer à l'intérieur…ça devenait urgent…

**"Kanda…"**

Ah ! Il avait eu si chaud dans les bras de Kanda…Il voulait y retourner…Les bras de Kanda…la chaleur…il rêvait de ses bras…c'était si confortable…il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme mais son rêve était décidément plus doux que la réalité…Il sombra dans le sommeil…

**Deuxième Partie : **

Mort…était-il mort ? Si c'était ça que d'être mort c'était vraiment très bien…Il dormait dans un lit bien chaud, et quelqu'un le serrait très fort contre lui, de l'amour comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis ses 12 ans, lors de son séjour aux indes, avec son seul ami de l'époque, Narein, comme il n'en avait plus espéré depuis la mort de Mana…Le parfum de l'homme à ses côtés emplissait ses narines et il entendait son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine. Le cœur battait il encore après la mort ? Il avait toujours entendu le contraire…Mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il avait peur de la vérité. S'il était vraiment mort, il ne reverrait jamais Kanda, mais s'il était vivant il fallait retourné dans ce monde où il était détesté, et où il avait si froid. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps recouvert de bandage qui le protégeait et il sentit qu'on lui écartait les mèches de son visage et il soupira d'aise.

**"Walker…? Tu es réveillé…?"**

L'étreinte se desserra et la personne qui le tenait s'était redressée. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa le regard d'ébènes de Kanda. Il était de retour dans la chambre du brun, ses vêtements lui avaient été enlevés, il ne lui restait que son caleçon et une chemise trop grande, sûrement celle de Kanda. Celui-ci détournait la tête légèrement rouge. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

**"…Kanda…? Je ne suis pas mort…?**

**...Je t'ai sauvé abruti…t'allais faire une hypothermie…si j'étais pas descendu tu le serais sûrement…mort…"**

Allen baissa les yeux. **"Merci…je…je suis désolé…"** Il se redressa à son tour et vint s'accrocher à Kanda.

**"Moyashi…vas-y doucement…c'est douloureux…**

**...Désolé Kanda…mais j'ai encore froid…garde moi contre toi…**

**...ok…"**

Kanda lui rendit son étreinte, passant sa main contre les reins du plus jeune. Ils restèrent un long moment, comme ça, enlacés. Puis Kanda en eu marre et poussa Allen pour le forcer à se rallonger dans le lit.

**TROISIEME PARTIE : (!) Lemon (!)**

Allen refusait de lâcher sa prise sur Kanda, il était trop bien contre lui. Il se laissait tomber contre l'oreiller mais entraînait le brun contre lui, lui faisant un grand sourire.

**"Kanda…reste avec moi…s'il te plait…"**

Le visage de Yû était tout empourpré, mais cette fois il ne détourna pas la tête, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Allen et s'allongea doucement contre son corps, s'arrangeant pour être couvert par sa chaude couette. Il plongea son regard dans celui très clair qui le dévisageait, puis sans prévenir, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir, entrouvrit la bouche et noua ses mains sur la nuque de Kanda, l'encourageant à approfondir le baiser. Kanda en fut agréablement surpris, lui qui pensait qu'Allen jouerait la sainte nitouche. Celui-ci avait même écarté ses jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille du japonais et le serrer contre lui. Il se perdait totalement, s'abandonnant au baiser si profond que lui offrait Kanda, il avait oublié le drame qui les avait rapproché, le caractère épouvantable du brun, le fait que c'était un garçon, tout ce qui comptait c'était cette langue qui le rendait fou de désir et de passion. Kanda le sentait déjà durcir contre sa cuisse à travers le boxer. Celui-ci rompit le baiser et passa une de ses mains sous la chemise blanche et caressa doucement son ventre en passant ses lèvres dans son cou.

**"Ah…Kanda…Yû-chan…"**

Le japonais sourit, pour une fois que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Sa langue poursuivit sa course le long de sa clavicule, très lentement, faisant languir Allen le plus possible, lui arrachant des soupirs impatients. Ne pouvant pas rester inactif plus longtemps, le destructeur du temps descendit ses mains le long de l'échine de Kanda, lui arrachant un frisson et le caressait à la lisière des bandages. Ses jambes s'étaient déliées et à présent il luttait avec le brun pour avoir le dessus. Visiblement Kanda aimait bien sa position de seme, il attrapa les mains d'Allen pour les retenir au dessus de la tête du garçon, bloquant toute tentative de domination de sa part. Celui-ci protesta et Kanda glissa sa main libre à la rencontre du membre d'Allen, toujours prisonnier du boxer. Il se pencha sur l'oreille du plus jeune et murmura.

**"…Chut…laisse toi faire…Allen…**

**...tu vas pas assez vite…j'en peux plus…ah…"**

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de la bouche de Kanda.

**"Ok…je vais allez plus vite si tu veux…ne te plaint pas après…"**

Il relâcha l'exorciste et plongea entre ses jambes, ôtant le boxer sans délicatesse et l'envoyant voler on ne sait où (T: puis en s'en fou D), puis il prit le sexe d'Allen dans sa main et exerça un va et vient rapide et s'arrêta juste avant la jouissance du plus jeune qui grogna de frustration. Puis il retira son propre pantalon et son boxer, et le pénétra sans douceur. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un peu inquiet par le cri déchirant que venait de pousser Allen.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Et il ne s'en priva pas, se collant au corps du brun et commençant à donner des coups de reins en lui. Allen criait, haletait, gémissait et bougeait les hanches pour approfondir les mouvements de Kanda en lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, dévorés par le plaisir qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Le brun embrassait langoureusement Allen, et posa doucement sa main sur son membre et celui-ci se libéra dans sa main, dans un cri étouffé par le baiser. Kanda ne tarda pas non plus à jouir en lui et il s'écroula sur lui.

Tout deux étaient à bout de souffle et très fatigués. Kanda bascula sur le côté et serra Allen dans ses bras, celui-ci était déjà au bord du sommeil.

**Quatrième partie : **

Après plusieurs jours de deuil mais de vie paisible, les akuma s'en prirent au grand bâtiment noir, désormais sans défenses. Kanda et Allen avaient fait de leur mieux pour le défendre mais maintenant que le comte Millénaire avait le cœur de l'innocence, la bataille était perdue d'avance, la seule chose qu'ils purent récolter fut du venin d'Akuma. Allen, n'eut pas de mal à s'en défaire mais Kanda avait frôlé la mort de peu. Mais, la bataille était perdue, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, la terre deviendrait un enfer pour les humains, un paradis pour les akumas. Allen avait décidé de ne surtout pas abandonner, il pouvait peut être encore sauver des vies humaines, libérer des âmes déchues. Mais Kanda n'était pas vraiment pour cette solution. Alors quoi ? Il n'aurait jamais pu le laisser mourir, il l'aimait, il les aimaient, humains comme Akumas, et Kanda plus que les autres encore, c'était la seule personne qu'il lui restait, c'était son amant. Il l'entraîna de force dans l'hémisphère sud, où le compte n'avait pas encore installé de colonies d'Akuma. Tous deux firent de leur mieux sans succès. Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble, tout les deux.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de débarrasser un village d'une vingtaine d'Akumas, Allen l'entendit. C'était la voix de Lavi, celui qui aurait du devenir le Bookman. Il entendait juste un murmure, un incertain murmure mais cela le rassura. Lavi veillait sûrement sur eux de là où il était. Visiblement, Kanda l'avait entendue aussi, mais l'effet produit ne fut pas le même, il se mit à pleurer. Allen le prit dans ses bras et le berça avant de sortir sur le balcon de leur chambre d'hôte pour le laisser seul un peu. Kanda et Lavi étaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la congrégation, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être triste, lui aussi l'était beaucoup.

Ce fut Kanda qui revint vers Allen en premier. Il marchait le regard baissé. L'œil gauche de celui-ci s'activa automatiquement, Kanda était devenu un Akuma ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? Pourquoi…?? C'était de sa faute…Le premier Akuma qu'il avait exorcisé lui avait coûté la vie du corps de Narein, cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, devait il recommencé avec Kanda…? Il le devait, car l'âme enfermée dans le corps de son bien aimé était celle de Lavi, il devait le libérer. Il activa son arme, ferma les yeux et porta le coup fatal au corps de Kanda. Ce sera le dernier, il s'écroula au sol sur les vêtements vides du japonais. Désormais, il était seul.

Et voilà…désolé pour cette horrible fic…perso je pense que se retrouver seul face à la vie est pire que de mourir…u.u heureusement que les persos ne m'appartienne pas finalement ! Bon c'était ma première fic de D.Gray man ! à Bientôt ! Si vous avez le temps je ne dis pas non aux gentilles rewiews !


End file.
